


one (month)

by maxelau



Series: i can't hold this fluttering feeling [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sequel, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxelau/pseuds/maxelau
Summary: one month into seungmin and hyunjin's relationship from "but you like them better"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: i can't hold this fluttering feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024509
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	one (month)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while high on stress and exhaustion, i terribly apologize if there are any mistakes

Seungmin feels the sore on his nape throb for the nth time that day. Sighing in defeat he removes his glasses and stares aimlessly at the already dark streets. Not much has changed since the morning he decided to cram his paper in one sitting. Now that it's almost, as he quickly glances at the time on his phone, 10:30 PM, he feels the lids in his eyes turn heavy. Even the words he’s been writing didn’t make any sense. 

Suddenly, the door unlocks, and Seungmin could not help but feel the jolt in his spine. He straightens his back, wears his glasses and faces his laptop for one final attempt in making any sense. 

In the background, he hears the rustling of plastic and the shuffling of shoes.

“Hey,” Hyunjin greets before he could even enter their living room. Seungmin looks away from the task at hand and looks at Seungmin. 

And like most days, especially when he’s tired, Seungmin is simply blown away. No matter how tired Hyunjin looks and Seungmin feels, there’s this healing entity Hyunjin possesses by just being near Seungmin’s presence and gracing with the softest smile.

Hyunjin’s hair is tied into a half-bun, his coat a little baggier for his physique, his eye bags more prominent than usual, and his lips chapped from the cold evening wind. However, in Seungmin’s mind he looks unbearably beautiful.

“W-what’s up?” Seungmin tries to stay as cool as he could, yet he fails when he feels his voice falters. Hyunjin doesn't seem to mind since he simply discards his coat and throws it on the sofa. Once again, Seungmin hears the rustling of plastic as Hyunjin places it on the coffee table.

This time, Seungmin's attention is completely drawn towards what Hyunjin has bought instead of his university work. 

“I bought you that,” Hyunjin says while he grabs something from the kitchen. Seungmin inches closer to the plastic and is slightly surprised by what he sees.

“What’s this?” He asks, trying to mask his excitement backfires when Hyunjin chuckles at the way Seungmin’s eyes sparkle in delight.

“Passed by the convenience store and thought  _ why not? _ ”

In front of Seungmin is a cute box with two strawberry cupcakes. A treat they both actually like and indulge whenever they feel stress and well, fuck if Seungmin’s heart wasn't swelling with so much feelings right now he would've kissed Hyunjin right here and there.

However, as Seungmin pulls the cupcake out of the plastic and has a closer look at what the brand is and where it came from, he catches sight of a single candle.

“What’s this for?” 

The thing is, even though he asked it, he knew damn well what it was for. It was the very same reason why he,  _ the _ Kim Seungmin, who’s a huge nerd and has all of his day to day life perfectly curated to the very last minute of the day, could not finish a single damn homework.

Hyunjin laughs at Seungmin’s question. The kind of laugh that makes his eyes crinkle while he throws his head back. 

“You can’t forget it!” 

Seungmin takes a deep breath, “I didn’t. To be honest, I was thinking about it all day. I just thought, stuff like these were dumb.”

He tries to conceal his blush or the way how eager he is to start eating the cake and enjoy a quiet night with Hyunjin by avoiding looking at the beautiful man in front of him and the tasty looking treat. But this doesn't go unnoticed hy Hyunjin. 

Instead of teasing him more, Hyunjin inches closer until he has Seungmin trapped within his arms and legs. He hugs him tight, punching Seungmin’s senses with his smell— wood and a hint of milk, but most especially his comforting warmth. 

Unconsciously, he leans in and Hyunjin chuckles.

Being this close to Hyunjin, basking in the heat of his body, hearing every inhale and exhale up close and just feel him in every possible way makes Seungmin’s stomach drop. He feels so many things— nervousness, reluctance, giddiness, happiness— it’s all a mesh of emotions that he just wants time to stop and live in this moment forever.

That’s when Seungmin realizes something, when the hell did he become this cheesy? 

Hyunjin outstretches his arms, places the cupcakes in a perfect position and grabs the single candle then lights it. 

A soft glow surrounds the little portion of the room, and Hyunjin, lips dangerously close to the shell of Seungmin’s ear, whispers, “Happy one month.” 

And he blushes, because why the heck not? 

This is Seungmin’s first relationship, ever, and there’s this excitement that comes with it and the anxiety that follows through. However, Hyunjin knows. He knows how to make surprises as small as this be enough to make Seungmin incredibly happy and alleviate any form of worries in his mind.

Seungmin smiles from ear to ear that it almost hurts his cheeks. Slowly, they both blow it out together. 

“Happy one month,” Seungmin whispers back. It feels wonderful saying it. It doesn’t even feel real because he doesn’t deserve this kind of happiness, heck no one does. There are so many emotions in one that Seungmin feels like he’s going to explode. 

Hyunjin nibbles his ears, and hums “Hmm. Let’s eat then?” and Seungmin is literally a few seconds away from imploding. The audacity of this son of a b— 

“C-can you stop. It tickles,” Seungmin manages to say, pushing Hyunjin's face with his palm. 

“Fine,” his boyfriend replies in a muffled voice. Hyunjin pulls the other cupcake, the one that wasn’t lit with a candle and offers the other to Seungmin. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually, you know, together. This feels too surreal,” Hyunjin admits seconds later. Seungmin hasn’t even recovered from Hyunjin’s earlier antics and here he is again shooting Seungmin’s heart and making him feel things he hasn’t felt before. 

Seungmin gulps, he takes a deep breath, places the cupcake back onto the coffee table, and squirms. Surprised by Seungmin’s sudden movements, Hyunjin widens the stance of his hands while he chews on his cupcake.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Hyunjin asks, his voice shakes a little. He eyes Seungmin’s movement, his hands dangerously hovering above Seungmin’s waist. 

Seungmin simply sighs in response. He places his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulder and smiles. 

“Thanks,” he says, the warmth of his breath fanning across Hyunjin’s face. He smells of strawberry frosting and a hint of mint. Hyunjin could not help but inch closer, drawn by the alluring sweet smell of Seungmin.

The other takes this as some sort of invite. Seungmin tilts his head and gladly greets the softness of Hyunjin’s lips. 

They’ve been doing this almost everyday, little soft kisses that are enough to make Seungmin’s heart leap out of his chest. His hands gripping onto Hyunjin’s arms, still unsure if he's doing it right. It’s not much, not as extravagant as the kisses he sees from his friends and their lovers, but it’s enough for the both of them. 

For now. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> finals week and instead of writing my reports and articles and fixing our website what am i doing? i wrote a sequel for my favorite seungjin one shot that i wrote last month :'D help 
> 
> this is me coping. im so stressed i might cry :'D
> 
> hopefully i make it till the 18th :'D
> 
> if you have any questions you can hit me up here [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/jenofullsun)  
> or if you just want to see me cry about real and fictional people, let's cry together on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jenseungs)  
> 


End file.
